Lauren After Dark(Poem)
by KiKi74
Summary: Lauren at home alone after the La Fae Époque episode. Bo's POV will soon follow. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

"Another day I spent working with the Fae on a murder case

The way she looked at him. I'll never forget the look on her face.

It was cruelty at it's worst watching her nearly pounce on him

We worked together and she spent almost every ounce on him.

Why did I even waste my time or bother at all to go?

I didn't even get a thank you from him. Not one single hello.

Why didn't I just get her out of his memories and come home?

Many unanswered questions, my mind does nothing but roam.

Wonder if Evony would mind if I finished off her Dark beer

That would somehow numb the pain of being stuck here.

The succubus can't know my plans, all that I am doing

The wolf doesn't care it is not him that she is pursuing.

He just takes whatever affections she shows to him

Or helps on every case the police department throws to him.

If I hadn't gone in and got her out, she would still be sleep

Bending over Flora's grave thinking that was me buried deep.

I need to bury my head in this beer or one of my microscopes

My plans have to be escalated if we are to have any hope.

Believing I would side with a lady who could turn me to mush.

Sitting here day and night forced to bow to Dark Fae thugs.

Just like the Light Fae, begging for Nadia not to be unplugged.

I could almost cry, today's events almost seem funny

She moaned my name in her dreams. Yes I heard that honey.

We got him released and went for drinks to down our food

The wolf she sleeps with over and over while she broods.

But he does the same thing. He looks at her with so much lust

They had him in pajamas. I am surprised that he didn't bust.

Now that is a picture that I didn't need at all in my head

I need to find a way to turn my mind off and go to bed

But how do you sleep when someone is your every dream?

Bo Dennis drives me crazy until I just want to scream

But that's just us. She knows what she does to me

I am just a woman in love, who still longs to be free

So much anger because I didn't want to be claimed or owned

Must check my emotions and take down the Morrigan alone".


	2. Bo's Light

"I wonder if that genius mind understood all that I did?

I am the most powerful Fae. I have to keep my feelings hid

She should know what's the truth and what's a lie

She came in and found me when she thought I would die.

A little bit of me wishes that she decided not to come

Seeing her makes my heart race and the pain less numb.

She said that I have to come back. I have to cut my string

What was there to go back to? What makes my heart sing?

I had to plot a little bit and get more down and dirty

I had to sit in between them and get a little flirty.

I wanted her to see all of the damage she had done

I told him not to thank her, I had already given her one.

Those two kisses were not at all a part of my initial plan

When she left for the night I licked her taste with my hands.

I had warned Kenzi that night I would be going home alone

I want her to feel the pain of my heart that has turned to stone.

She did this to me. She just don't know how much it hurts

I don't care if she is mad at me, revenge requires a jerk.

Now I am laying flat on my back on my giant, empty bed

I could cry my eyes out but that would lead to an empty head.

Dyson is my boy. My dog. He is my absolute favorite puppet

When I saw her in her lab coat I wanted to run my hands up it.

When she chose the Dark I had no choice but to believe her

I called her and asked for help knowing I would deceive her.

I could have gone to anyone and had them monitor my brain

I got out my favorite sheets that held her perfume stains.

I told Kenzi I would be resting upstairs. I needed a break

Laid there wondering how many kisses Evony easily takes.

Gritting my teeth, my eyes turned blue, imagining the wails

Wondering am I to blame for all of the times we have failed?

All that she had to do was take my hand and say yes Bo I agree

Don't understand choosing that side she thinks she will be free.

To go out and come back whenever she picks and chooses

We've danced like boxers for months. One of us always loses.

She walked away and broke my heart like it didn't even matter

That's why Dyson and I engaged in own our sexual chatter.

I saw the sadness in her eyes and I really wanted to fix it

But then I kept seeing Evony's face and knew I had to nix it.

I slept with her in his dreams. Dyson would never know

I am using him for fun but it's really all just for show.

I am a succubus. What does she really expect me to do?

Blue eyeing her picture, I whispered to it, "the light in me is you".


	3. Light and Dark

Lauren had her work spread out all over her coffee table

Bo would go and see her to talk when she was finally able

She was too drunk to pay Lauren such a late night visit

Lauren was stuck on a case. There's an answer. What is it?

Bo thought that she could pick up her cell phone and call

Lauren knew the minute she heard Bo's voice she would fall.

After all of these months how did they end up like this?

The succubus pounded her coffee table with her fist.

"Oh for goodness sakes, just get up and go over there".

"An hour had passed. It was later. Lauren wouldn't care".

"I gave her books. Why was it so hard for Bo to see?

How could she not know how much she really means to me?

Evony's not a friend. Just someone the doctor was playing

"I have to be straight forward in everything that I am saying".

Bo picked up the bottle and poured herself another shot

Mixture of liquor with her feelings reminded her Lauren was hot

"What happens if I go over there and find out she has a guest?

"My heart is so broken I can feel the slit deep in my chest".

"Can't stop thinking about her. I really tried so hard to stop"

"Then I started up again when I felt my heart begin to drop".

"My phone rung. It was Lauren. See you in a few minutes".

"Succubus you can have a big mouth. Don't put your foot in it".

"I can't wait to get there. This will be really, really good".

"We can clear everything up that we both misunderstood".

" Easy Dr. Lewis don't let her slip through your fingers again"

"Easy Bo Dennis don't let the love between you linger again".


End file.
